


I Wish It Was You

by Maraudererasmut



Series: Wolfstar Shorts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, My First Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretending to be straight, Smut, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: Sirius Black has been having trouble keeping up his playboy ways; His mind keeps wandering to a certain werewolf. Dealing with these feelings that he has for Remus, Sirius keeps his spirits up by imagining what it would be like to be with his friend.





	I Wish It Was You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at smut, after accidentally discovering that Wolfstar was a thing. Oops. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome; I'm super eager to improve! 
> 
> I do plan for this to be an on-going series of short stories that tell the tales of two boys who are trying to figure out their feelings. Not all of the stories will be smutty trash. Just this one, apparently. And maybe the next one. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

It was an abandoned classroom, smelling of dust and parchment. There were no candles lit in the wall sconces and the only light was the bright glow of the waning moon pouring through the window.   
  
"Perfect," Sirius purred quietly as he pulled the girl gently into the room. This was where he took all of his "dates" when they snuck through the castle after hours. The classroom was usually empty and it always had the scent of old books floating through the air. It was the only way Sirius could get himself into the mood these days.  
  
Sirius pulled the girl in close and kissed her again. She was forceful and adamant, begging for him with her tongue. Her lips were soft and tasted like strawberries, and Sirius had to suppress a gag. He never liked kissing soft lips; they distracted him too much from his thoughts.  
  
Sirius broke off the kiss and turned his date around so that he was grabbing her hips from the rear. He guided her towards the abandoned desks and she enthusiastically bent over them, exposing the bottom of her panties beneath her skirt.  
  
"Oh, Sirius..." She began, but she was cut off by a sharp shush from him.   
  
"Quiet. We don't want to get caught, now, do we?" He chided softly. But Sirius knew better. This classroom was so far from Filch's regular rounds that they could make all the noise they wanted and still not get caught.   
  
Sirius ran a hand through the girl's long, dark hair and closed his eyes. In his mind, he had straw coloured hair gripped between his fingers. He leaned closer to the girl and inhaled deeply, letting the sweet scent of cinnamon wash over him. Sirius pictured the cinnamon that Remus sprinkled into his coffee each morning and it helped. Sirius put his free hand on the girl's hips and thrust his pelvis against her. He pictured a less curvaceous, supple body in front of him, allowing him to press his hips forward. Imagining Remus' body there instead of the Slytherin girl was exactly what Sirius needed to get fully hard.   
  
"Mmm," he growled, as he grabbed her hair tighter and thrust his hips against hers. The girl responded with an enthusiastic moan, but was silenced quickly by Sirius.   
  
"Quietly," he reminded her, a coyness in his voice.   
  
Closing his eyes again, Sirius conjured an image of Remus before him and eagerly unbuckled his belt. Unzipping his fly, he continued to grind his hips against the ass in front of him.   
  
Sirius pulled out his cock and wrapped his free hand around it. It was hot and stiff and twitching with anticipation. As he stroked it slowly with one hand, he let go of the girl's hair with the other and used it to roughly pull her panties down.   
  
He slid two fingers into her, inducing a soft gasp of pleasure. It was warm and wet, making his fingers sticky and his heart fall slightly in his chest. This wasn't right. Sirius removed his fingers and wiped them hastily against his pants. Remus would never be that wet, not without lube. It unnerved Sirius slightly as the dampness broke the spell of his fantasy.   
  
Focusing on the smell of the old books in the air and the cinnamon lingering from the girl's perfume, he forced his thoughts back to where he wanted to be. Still stroking his cock slowly, Sirius guided it to the girl's slit and rubbed the head against her, picturing Remus spread out before him instead of her. He swore under his breath as the pleasure of the fantasy built up inside of him.  
  
Slipping his wand from his robes with his free hand, Sirius muttered a protection charm while he still had his senses about him. He stowed his wand safely back into his robes and firmly grasped the hips in front of him. Sirius guided his cock, damp with pre-cum, into the soft, moist hole left exposed beneath the skirt. With one single thrust, the girl let out a loud moan filled with pleasure and longing.  
  
"Shhh," Sirius chided. "We don't want to get caught". Sirius didn't actually care about getting caught; he'd been caught before and found it quite funny actually. He just hated the distraction of the girl's moans, much too high pitched for the person he wished he was inside. Her moans of pleasure broke the spell of the moment, the fantasy that was brewing within his mind.   
  
Sirius closed his eyes and thrust deeper, harder, the whole time picturing Remus squirming in pleasure beneath him. The thought made Sirius feel complete, whole, and himself, for the first time in a while. Faster and faster, Sirius picked up the pace, both hands on the hips in front of him.  _Remus' hips._  Sirius' back arched with pleasure and the muffled moans of the girl were drowned out by imaginary moans from Remus. Faster still, and the sound of moist flesh slapping flesh filled the room.   
  
Sirius let out a small moan as the scent of parchment and ink filled his nostrils, fogging his brain. Remus always smelled like old books and ink, spending most of his free time reading in the stacks of the library.   
  
 _The library._  The thought flitted briefly past Sirius' mind as he decided where he wanted to have Remus Lupin.  _In the library._  
  
Faster and faster, Sirius was getting close. So close he could barely contain himself. His breath caught in his chest as he let his imagination drive him wild.   
  
"Remus..." The word left his lips before he could catch it. In the back of his mind, he hoped that the girl didn't hear it, but the thought passed as pleasure took over.   
  
"Fuuuuuck," he swore softly as he came inside the tight, moist hole squeezing his cock. "Yesss," he exhaled, savouring the last few slow, deep pumps.   
  
Sirius let out a sigh, thrust deeply a few more times, and then pulled slowly out as he caught his breath. His cock was covered with a mixture of cum and the girl's juices. Sirius wiped it off on his underpants as he pulled them back over his junk, noting briefly that those boxers needed to be washed.   
  
The girl turned over and sat back on the desk, spreading her legs apart and giving Sirius a teasing look.   
  
"I still haven't finished yet," she cooed seductively. Sirius looked at her and realized where he was, what he was doing. He didn't just have passionate sex with Remus. He wasn't buried to the hilt in the person he loved. He was just in an empty classroom with a girl whose name he never bothered to learn. He had forgotten all about her presence there and why she'd even want to be with him in the first place.  
  
"He's the best lay at Hogwarts," rang in Sirius' ears as he remembered overhearing this girl and her friends gossiping in the halls.   
  
Sirius let out a sigh and removed his wand from his robes again. He faked a playful smile and looked at whats-her-face, sitting open-legged on the desk before him.   
  
He swept his long, dark hair back from his eyes and muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly, his fingers began to vibrate as he approached the girl.   
  
 _Well_ , Sirius thought as he stepped towards her, _Let's get this over with_. He gently gripped her hair with his free hand and kissed her deeply, trying with all his might to pretend he was holding those straw coloured locks and kissing the coarse mouth that he always imagined Remus to have.   
  



End file.
